1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices, specifically to a cleaning device that cleans the screen of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are an ever increasing presence in our personal lives. As technology has reduced in size it has become easier and easier to incorporate more functions and devices into small hand-held mobile devices. These devices are often in contact with our faces and hands, but are also shared with others and sometimes displayed to others.
When a device is held in hand or placed against the skin, oils and other materials from the skin transfer to the surface of the device. Since these devices often have displays and other highly visible components, the oils and other materials are also readily visible. Additionally, since these mobile devices are generally used personally, sharing the device may result in materials from others being left as residue on the surface of the device. This is unsightly in the least and generally unhygienic as it may contribute to the spread of disease or illness. Accordingly, cleaning these devices, at least of surface residue is of importance.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the support teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,657, issued to Gurley, discloses a cleaning tool for cleaning mobile electronic devices includes a base member which is manufactured from a first predetermined material and which has a cleaning portion and an elongated handle portion which is attached to and extends from the cleaning portion. A cleaning member is manufactured from a second predetermined material and is attached to the cleaning portion. As second cleaning member may be attached to a free end of the handle portion which is preferably tapered.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,545,370, issued to Langgood et al., discloses an apparatus for automatic cleaning of a portable computing device, comprises at least one display surface of a portable device, a housing in the portable computing device adjacent to the display surface, an enclosed cavity located in the housing, a cleaning device located in the enclosed cavity, a mechanism for moving the cleaning device during cleaning, and a controller to initiate the cleaning.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,439,379, issued to Taormina, discloses a multi-purpose eyeglass holding and cleaning kit capable of storing a pair of eyeglasses and including a body with an outer shell constructed of a durable material, the body having a selected length, width and thickness which defines a generally elongate article with a first end and a second end and defining, in combination, a hollow interior suitable for receiving in inserting fashion the pair of the eyeglasses. A hingedly secured portion is secured to the body at a desired location and is actuated from a closed position to an open position in order to reveal an interior of the shell interior and to permit the insertion or removal of the pair of eyeglasses. A volume of a glass lens cleaning solution is contained within the shell at a selected location, the cleaning solution further including a dispensing pump incorporated within the body. A flap defined on an inner face of the shell interior supports a fabric material is contained within the shell. When the pair of eyeglasses are removed from the body, the dispensing pump is employed in a first step to apply cleaning solution to the surfaces of the eyeglass lenses and the fabric material is removed from the flap and employed in a second step to wipe dry the solution from the cleaned lenses.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0186076, by Appleton, discloses a method of cleaning a skin-contacting surface associated with a hand-held device includes providing a substantially dry, porous, thermoplastic wipe, contacting the skin-contacting surface with the wipe, and moving the wipe relative to the surface while the wipe is in contact with the surface.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0287515, by Fagrenius et al., discloses radiotelephones, having self-cleaning display screens are provided. A radiotelephone includes a first housing portion having a display screen located thereon. A second housing portion is movably connected to the first housing portion, and the first and second housing portions are movable relative to one another between a closed position and an open position. An elongated cleaning member is movably secured to the first housing portion, and is configured to wipe the display screen in response to movement of the first and second housing portions between the open and closed positions.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include requiring many actions to clean, being uncomfortable, requiring substantial effort, being bulky, being large, taking a long time to operate, being difficult to use, requiring additional effort or movements, requiring additional structures, not being compact, cleaning only occasionally, not cleaning on both insertion and extraction, requiring the user to carry a cleaning cloth, failing to protect clothes from soiling from soiled devices, and/or failing to protect the screen of a device from damage/wear.
What is needed is a device storage case that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.